Johnson's Mind
Johnson's Mind Johnson's Mind was a canceled mind series created in Half-Life: Life's End by Alex "Kaito Kid" Gilbert in 2011 on youtube.com. It follows protagonist Luther Johnson, a 47-year old neurotic individual who doesn't take what's going on around him seriously. Personality Luther is a very calm and comedic figure, he mostly doesn't take the resonance cascade seriously and makes silly comments about the events happening. Background Little to nothing is known about Luther other than he is a physicist and works at Black Mesa. He may have also graduated from MIT (Massachusetts Institute of Technology) Episode One The series begins with Luther saying how his job is boring and how he wants to get away from it, he approaches a sleeping guard and tells him that he should be guarding something and not sleeping. After a while, Luther retrieves his lost keycard from a lost and found box. He makes his way to his office only to be fired by his superior, this is also the same moment when the resonance cascade occurs. Later on, a guard opens a door for Luther to a room with suit HEV suits and weapons. Luther walks pass his office and witnesses his Boss get killed by two Vortigaunts, he says how maybe it wasn't a bad thing that they killed him. He enters the cafeteria where he meets a friendly Vortigaunt who doesn't shock him. He was about to talk to it when suddenly the guard accompanying him shoots it dead. The first episode ends with Luther going behind a counter and trying to make himself a coffee. Episode Two | Final Episode The final episode opens with Luther bizarrely typing on a cash register making "beep boop" sounds saying how it's funny, however not a second later he instead says how it's not funny at all. Sometime later, Luther acquires a key for a locked door leading to an under-construction hallway. At first, Luther thinks it's a dead-end, that as until he sees a vent. After crawling through he finds himself an elevator shaft and decides to go to the next floor. He tells a headcrab zombie to not eat him but of course, a zombie being a zombie doesn't understand and walks towards Luther, where he has no choice but to shoot it. He collects some shotgun ammo and makes his way to an office where he finds a scientist hiding, the scientist unlocks a door for him leading to a room full of radioactive waste. He walks through a corridor avoiding the massive radiation leak and then jumps down to another corridor below, this one with no lights. After that, Luther crawls through another vent and finds himself in a room with a big fish tank full of Archers. Luther walks around more and sees a kingpin in a glass cell and thinks that Black Mesa might not have told him everything. The series ends with Luther washing his hands from a tank leak and continuing his adventure by walking down a corridor. Trivia * In the first episode, the description states that Johnson is 27, but in the last episode, it states that he is 47. * Luther refers to a headcrab as a chicken. * In the first episode, Kaito Kid pauses the game. * After the cancellation of Johnson's Mind, Alex did a speedrun of Life's End. Category:Mind Series Category:KaitoKid Category:Premature Endings